Sailor Moon Myth part prologue-2
by Katori Snowsakura
Summary: Princess Mercury finds a book about the first senshi and presents it before the Queen. (For some reason, when I uploaded it the first time, it didn't go all the way through. I hope you enjoy this story)


Princess Mercury sat in the library looking at several different books when she came across one that she had never seen before. She picked it up and blew the dust off the cover. The cover itself was black and in gold letters it said Sailor Moon Myth.   
"This must be the ancient history book, the one that was supposedly destroyed in the original Moon Kingdom." Ami hurried over to the teleporter with the book and teleported into the throne room. This was the discovery of a life time!  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sat on her throne going through several papers in her hand. She didn't notice the Princess until she lifted her head.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" she asked.  
  
"Your Magesty, this is the book that you have been looking for."  
  
"Are you sure, Ami-chan?"   
  
"Positive."  
  
"Come on up here, let's take a look."  
  
"Yes, you Magesty." Ami said softly.  
  
Princess Mercury opened the book and started to read.  
"Before the five great powers came together in unity, they were Wild. These Wild powers wanted to rule totally, but that could not be done so they choose humans to take them.  
  
The first human they took, her name was Selene. She was one of the most beautiful women in the universe. She had long white hair that touched the ground and she had kind blue eyes. She was a kind and gentle woman and did not fight against anyone. In the center of her forehead was her mark of wild magic, the crescent moon.  
  
The next human was Reika. She was the opposite of Selene in everything. She had long black hair and cold purple eyes. She had olive skin, giving her a very exotic look. Although she was quite beautiful, she was cold harded and had a very bad temper. Her mark of wildness was a symbol of Mars.  
  
The third human was Mizu. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She was short in statue and very shy. Her mark of wildness was the symbol of Mercury.  
  
The fourth human was a boy named Heki. He had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. They say that he was quite a playboy and that he loved the arts of fighting and swordplay. His mark of wildness was the symbol Jupiter.  
  
The last human was Aisuru. She had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She loved to dance and sing and she knew that one day she would find her true love. Her mark of wildness was the symbol of Venus."  
  
Princess Mercury closed the book and looked up at her queen.  
  
"You are going to continue reading right?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Of course, but didn't you notice this...they sound just like us."  
  
"Yes, I did notice that Ami-chan."  
  
"Maybe we should get the other princesses to hear this as well."  
  
"Yes, your Magesty. I'll go get them now."  
  
When Princess Mercury came back, the other Princesses were behind her.  
"Is this really important?" Princess Mars asked.  
  
"It's historic and that's all you need to know." the Queen replied back.  
  
"Well, then. Let's here it!" Princess Venus said, cheerfully.  
  
"Good, I'll start again." Princess Mercury opened the book and began to read.  
  
----  
  
Selene paced her chambers, waiting for the report from her captain.  
  
"Excuse me, my Lady. I have the report." Selene turned to her general with a beautiful smile on her face. For a moment, the handsome man said nothing then smiled in return.  
  
"How is going? Tell me the truth."  
  
"Well, my Lady it seems that Lady Reika troops are on the move. They killed a lot of good men."  
  
"Can we hold up against them any longer?"  
  
"Not without your magic, my Lady."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that."  
  
---  
  
"How are our forces, general?" Lady Reika asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, your Ladyship not only are we holding, but we are getting close to Lady Mizu's lands."  
  
"Great! I want that snit to know I mean business." Reika said, smirking. The captain bowed and left quickly.  
  



End file.
